midnight light
by miaLUNAstar
Summary: i had thought that i was a boring person, thats when i starting having dreams that werent normal. a dark shadow wanted me for something i only had, but i will not give up without a fight. i will shine my light against the one that want to use me....
1. the luna light

She woke up in the middle of the night, from the dream she was having. That dream scared the heck out of her even so she couldn't remember it but she knew in her heart it was awful. It was still dark and creepy like something was out there making plans for the night, and they were frightening. She got up to check the time and notice that her clock had stopped moving, in fact it wasn't even telling the correct time. It was as if time just stopped. There was no movement in her house, no sound, it was as if she was alone in the world. She looked out side and notice she couldn't see the stars or the moon.

-not like in the city you could actually see them anyways- she thought to herself bitterly. She felt lonely here in her room even a little afraid of it. It was as if a dark presence was there in her room just starring at her with cold unseeing eyes. She shivered inside of herself and to turn the light on. She was scared alright terrified if that was the correct word to use. As she walked she felt as if the presence was actually following her every moment, she felt her room to cold to be normal. So she got her sweater of the floor and walked to switch on the light, but it seemed as if it was burned out.

-ok now as officially freaked out!!!! What is going on? Maybe I should just go to checkup on my sister- she thought. She moved to the door but it wouldn't open it was as if it was sealed shut and nothing could open it. Then that's when she heard a laugh from the inside of her room making her freeze in her spot she looked around but couldn't see anything

"who is there show yourself!!!!! This isn't funny!!!!! I mean it!!!!!" she screamed.

She waited to see if anyone reacted to what she said. -oh yeah like if anyone is going to say 'I am the one that's doing it'!!! just great just great!!!!- she thought. Then she heard it again but this time more sinister then before. The laugh seem to be all around her, all over her room and in her mind. That when she notice that a dark shadow was moving towards her. Warping itself around as if eating her up. She couldn't help but screamed, as she tried to move from that spot but couldn't seem to move. She felt as Id she was trapped and nothing seemed to matter anymore. She was alone and no one was going to help her. It seem to her that she was giving in to the darkness that was hollowing her hold room. She felt so numb like if she didn't have any feeling what so ever like if she had no emotions but the fear she was feeling. Then out of nowhere she heard her clock beep and the darkness dissolve completely, but the laugh was still there. The laugh that made her hair stand up in the back of her neck and arms. Then she heard loud in clear inside her mind, a voice so sinister that made her gasp for air.

"you're mine" it said.

Beep, beep, beep


	2. boring life

A/N: I don't own any of the characters (thank god for that or I would be chased by all the fans that want to own card captors.)

Chapter 1

She woke up sweating . Had that been real, if it was it felt so real to her that scared her. She got up to check her clock, it was working fine, and she went to check her lights and well they were fine. -thank god for that I was actually weird- she thought. Everything was normal well if normal was the correct word. She wouldn't call her life normal but it was far from ordinary and she was glad for that, or that is what she wished for. Her life was just so plain and boring life was just so far from ordinary, she wanted some spark in her life. -well I guess I should get ready for school. No more thing about the dream.- she thought . She was still in high school , and well not a high school she would chose to go to, it was for rich people and she wasn't rich not really. She had to wear a uniform which consisted on a black plaid skirt, a white shirt with a black vest, knee high stocking , and black shoes which made her look just ordinary. In her school everyone was beautiful including the boys. Well money could do that for them. She was looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't look that bad herself she was short 5'3, brown hair, emerald color eyes, her complexion was light that some people would make fun of her saying it looked like if it was yellow. Her hair reached her middle back that curl at the tips and she didn't even have to do anything with them. She had good grades in all her class except math she hate it wasn't really good at it. Her only problem was that she couldn't wake up early in the morning to get really to school , she was always late and never had a change to eat breakfast. She was always getting in trouble with her teacher -damn teacher hates my guts. Probably has powers to make me late all the time- she thought. She was clumsy girl she knew that, actually she thought that she was having bad luck, well who doesn't have bad luck at all.

"am ready for school" she told herself. She didn't seem to want to go to school but let alone stay home and thing about the dream she had. - so its decide I will go to school- she thought. She looked at the clock and noticed that she didn't have time to eat as a matter of fact was that she was running late again.

"oh my god! How did this happen! I mean I woke up early today! Then why is his happening to me!" she screamed as she ran out her room and down the stairs. "dad am going to school see you later." she thought her dad as she rushed out of the house. She heard her brother laugh out loud from all the way from the front yard. -Toya wont let me live it out anymore.- she thought. Even though her brother bugged the heck out of her she still loved him and her dad, they were the only family she had. She live in a two story house with her family, she love her house too it was very comfy for a house that big. Her house was four blocks for her school, but the way she walk she would have to get out of her hose an hour and half early to get there on time. So she ran all the way to school and barely made it to school on time, as she crossed the gates she had 5 minutes to get to classroom or else. She didn't wan t to think about the or else, because it would be bad she knew for sure. She ran down the hall to her classroom as she was about to open the door, it somehow opened on her own. Bang! The door hit her straight in the face and she fell down on the cold hard floor. Her face was turning red were the door hit her. She was about to cry cause it hurtled like hell, more then that she felt like she was bout to bleed. She was getting up while holding her face when she heard the bell ring and she ran in side the class room.

"your late again miss Kinomoto" the teacher started to say , "that is your excuse to today….." man this teacher is old. She was probably here when the dinosaurs stilled roamed the earth. And her voice oh my god it so boring I could fall asleep right here standing….- "miss Kinomoto are you listing to me!" she yelled irritated. "eh! Yeah, well actually no, what did you just say" she asked her,

" I asked what happen to your face! But my god miss Kinomoto you are helpless I don't know what to …." - god can she just shut up for a couple of minutes. My head is hurting. Oh yeah cause the door hi me in the face stupid door. I hate you….- "miss kinomoto! Just go to your sit." she sigh in defeat. She walked to her sit nearly tripping on a back pack that was on the floor. Her classmates stared to laugh at her so she walked with her head down so one would she her blush. Little did she know that their was a pair of hazel eyes looking at her. Contemplating her every movement taking in her very essence, as if they were trying to find out everything they can about her.

He put his head down and started doing some think in his notebook, it looked like if he was taking some notes. In reality he was draw that girl that came in late he dint seem to know why but ever since he arrive to this school two weeks ago he seems to have notice her every movement. His most recent sketch book was all about her about this kinomoto girl. He didn't know why it was that he drew her but some how he wanted to know more about her. She didn't seem to notice anything about her surroundings and that made her special. She didn't seem to be like all the other girl here that would drop to there knee just to be with him. He didn't know why he wanted to hate this girl but he want to o, he wanted to hate her. He hated the way she smiled secretly when she thought no was looking, he hated that he drew her every time he saw her. He just hated her period.

She was taking notes but as the classed continued she started doodling, she was bored out of her mind and need to do something. She didn't know what to do her teacher's voice was so droopy that it made everyone fall asleep. She wondered why she was even bothered to listen in class, when the teacher just rumble on useless things that made no sense to her or anyone from the class. -I wish the bell would ring soon. I cant stand being here any longer- she thought. Just then the bell rang and she got up but her leg got stuck in her back pack and was about to fall flat on her face. She was waiting for the pain of falling, she had closed her eyes but opened them when she dint feel the floor. -what going on I should be on the floor by now- she thought. That when she noticed that strong arms held her from falling keeping her safe.


End file.
